Aoi's Model
by IndigoBlueButterfly
Summary: I said I'd renovate this thing. So I have. Meet Mizu Kikayumi, she's new in Aoi's school. She's stubborn, headstrong and really really cute. Not that Aoi would ever say so... "So, Aoi-kun, which dress do you think I should wear?" "Doesn't matter. You look uncute either way." "...Aoi-kun...these are your dresses." "..."
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to revise this because, I don't know, I got a review saying it was too much like Cute to Who by Shantel Lukasik. Gomenasai, I never meant for it to seem that way. So, revision time. I didn't change much. Just a few names and some extra stuff…**

**I don't own them. Okay? Okay.**

**Mizuki 'Mizu'Furioka**

Aoi Hyoudou leaned back against his chair and surveyed his handiwork with pleasure. He would begin sewing the dress once he got home. He sighed and closed his sketchpad, his eyes going to the tall form of his homeroom teacher, Ms. Kotsubo. She put down the roll call book and cleared her throat loudly. The class calmed immediately and turned their attention to her.

"Class, today there's a new student joining us," she began, but before she could continue, overexcited chatter broke out from the children.

"Male or female?"

"I hope it's a guy!"

"I hope it's a girl!"

"Do you think she'll be cute?"

"Shhhh!" She sighed. "Have some sense of decorum!" She scolded. The class calmed once again, mostly because most of them had no idea what the word 'decorum' meant. Satisfied, she motioned to someone outside the door. It slid open a little wider and a girl walked in quietly. She stood in front of the class, surveying everyone out of clear aqua blue-green eyes. Aoi appraised her from head to toe.

Her hair was long and waist length and it was pure platinum blonde. It was slightly curly and fell down her back in loose ringlets. It was tied up in two high pigtails with pale blue ribbons. She was wearing the school uniform with long, thigh length black socks and a fitted, V neck, sleeveless black sweater. She bowed slightly, one hand clutching a navy blue notebook with a pen stuck up its binding. Her other hand held the strap of her satchel.

"Hi, I'm Mizu Furioka," she said, smiling slightly. A bunch of the boys in the class began to wolf whistle and whisper. She frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"Welcome Furioka-san. You can sit next to Aoi," Ms. Kotsubo pointed to the empty desk beside the boy. She walked with surprising grace and dropped down in the chair beside him. He shrugged and went back to his sketches.

"Hi," she glanced at him. He only grunted in response and she frowned. _Well that was rude._ Then she shrugged and opened her notebook.

"Also, Aoi, you will be responsible for taking her around and making her feel welcome," Ms. Kotsubo added. There was a general uproar at that.

"What, why should he get to take her around?"

"Why entrust the new girl to that cross-dressing freak?"

"Why do I have to take her around?" The last part, of course, came from Aoi himself. Mizu turned to him with a dull but annoyed glare.

"Gee, I apologize for living," she said. He shrugged again, showing that he wasn't really bothered by the sarcasm.

"Because I said so," Ms. Kotsubo snapped. "And the rest of you, shut up!" The class was immediately quiet. Aoi glared at Mizu who responded with a glare of her own. He gritted his teeth angrily and went back to his sketches.

~O~

"Mmm, Aoi-kun, are you alright?" Satsuki, owner and manager of the Maid Latte, looked at her nephew worriedly. The reason she was worried was because Aoi-kun was not dressed as Aoi-chan and he was glaring at a milkshake as though it was his worst enemy. He scooped out a spoonful and stuck it in his mouth, still looking grim.

He scowled. "My teacher is making me take care of this girl in my class," he explained.

"So?" Misaki walked up beside Satsuki and placed her hands on her hips. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes!" He snapped. "Why do I have to take care of her?" He went back to his milkshake. "I don't have time to babysit her at school."

"Ne, Aoi-kun, you should be happy!" Subaru said, smiling encouragingly. "Maybe you two could become friends! Maybe even more! You're old enough now…"

"HEH!?" He stared at the green haired woman as she smiled again and walked off. "You don't even know her and you're already planning this?"

But as much as he hated to admit it, Subaru was kind of right. He was becoming more manly. His voice was losing its cuteness and, to his horror, he was developing lean muscles due to the judo classes his father had forced him to take on penalty of his wig being incinerated.

He was becoming annoyed at how it seemed everyone and everything was trying to change him. His family and now even Mother Nature was against him! What next? Now this Mizu girl and the maids at the café. He resisted the urge to faceplant his face into the table.

"So, Aoi-kun, is she cute?" Honoka asked.

"Meh," he shrugged, not wanting to d\talk about the subject anymore. "She's okay."

"Describe her," Misaki pressed.

"Seriously?" He muttered. "Blue eyes, long pale blonde hair and short."

"She sounds pretty cute to me," Satsuki smiled. "You should bring her by sometimes!" Aoi looked up, a reply forming. Then his eyes widened a fraction.

"No need."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because she's already here," he jerked his head in the direction of the door. Simultaneously, they all turned to look. "Sure, make it obvious why don't you," he mumbled. He peered past them and stared as well, deciding there was no point pretending anyway that they weren't staring at her.

She was dressed in a pale blue sundress with a fitted top and a short, loose skirt, with white sandals. Her hair was loose down her back and in her hands; she was still clutching her notebook. He cocked his head. Okay, she was pretty cute, he decided. With a little work, she could be even cuter. Cute enough to model with Aoi-chan…

He nearly choked on his spoonful of cream. Where had that though come from? Okay so he had just complained that we was becoming manlier and so he was losing his cute appeal, that didn't mean Aoi-chan needed help or that-God forbid-she needed to be replaced!

Mizu, probably feeling the stairs directed at her, turned and stared back at the maids. "Uh…hi?"

That broke the spell. Satsuki launched at her like a candy lover that had just spotted a premium bar of chocolate. "Aoi-kun, is this her?" The Tenchou proceeded to pat Mizu's head and pinch her cheeks while squealing. "She's so cute and tiny, it's adorable!" Aoi sweatdropped and facepalmed. By the time the woman was done, the girl's cheeks were pink from the pinches and her eyes were narrowed. Her eyes landed on Aoi and she cocked her head.

"Hey, you're that guy from my class," she nodded. She didn't look angry though. Aoi stood and pushed the empty cup away.

"I'm his aunt," Satsuki introduced herself. "I own the café!"

"Honto? I love your cafe," Sora beamed. "It's so kawaii!" She did, she loved the maid dresses. And, from what she could see looking around, they had cosplaying events. She'd always wanted to cosplay!

"Kya! She's so moe!" Satsuki and Honoko cheered, clasping their hands together and staring at her with sparkly eyes.

"She's cute Aoi!" Erika walked over. Aoi sighed. He was getting tired off all the fawning and coos. He walked over and grabbed Sora's upper arm.

"Yes she is now, if you'll excuse us," he quickly led Mizu to a table in the corner of the room. "Ugh..." he let his head droop onto the table. "Bakas."

Mizu giggled and he glanced up at her. "So, your aunt owns the café huh? That's cool."

"Hn" Aoi grunted in reply. "I guess," he lifted his head off the table. Then he seemed to scrutinize her for a few seconds.

"What?' She asked after a while, becoming uncomfortable under his intense stare. "What are you staring at baka?"

He seemed to have come to a sudden conclusion because he ignored the insult and straightened. "I need a favour."

"A what?" She frowned. "For what?"

_Direct, and she didn't falter or ask why…good sign. _He reached into his satchel and pulled out his sketchpad. "You already know that I'm Aoi-chan because of those idiots at school."

"No, actually I didn't know that," she blinked. Then she shrugged. "But I've see Aoi-chan's pictures and, as odd as it is, I don't see what's so bad about it though. You look adorable, and as long as you aren't gay-you aren't gay...are you?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" Aoi yelled, his face reddening.

"Just a question, no need to yell," she smiled an amused smile. "People are staring." He calmed down and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, I'm not gay," he replied. "I just happen to like cute things."

"Then that's okay," she played with the salt and pepper shakers in the middle of the table. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Eto..." he dug around in his bag and pulled out his sketchpad. "I need a model."

**This came to me, can you imagine, while I was listening to this Nicki Minaj song. How? Why did I think of this then? Never mind...**

**Oh, and I feel I should say, I am not homophobic (okay, I am slightly but that's probably because I haven't met someone gay before). If you're nice to me I'll be nice to you. It's the way I roll. **

**Butterfly-chan**

"


	2. Chapter 2

**I love all of you that reviewed, namely:**

**Anyways, enjoy the rest of the fic! Oh yeah *blush* I don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama okay?**

**Cute**

"A whatnow?" She blinked. "You want me to be a model. For what and why?"

Aoi sighed again. He didn't like explaining his predicament. It would just sound embarrassing. "For my Aoi-chan website."

"Ah…" she nodded. "You can't do it anymore because of…puberty?"

"You didn't need to say it like that," he lowered his head. "Look, I know it's a lot to ask for seeing as we just met…"

"And you aren't the nicest person," she added with a smile, leaning forward and resting her cheek on her hand. He glared up at her.

"You were pretty rude too!"

"Because you were rude first!" She replied. "Continue."

Aoi grumbled under his breath. Wow she was annoying. "You're cute enough anyway," he shrugged and looked at her. "So what do you say?"

"Meh…sure, why not?" Mizu smiled and held out her hand. "Should be fun." They shook on it. Aoi grinned.

"Good," he pulled out a piece of paper from his bag. "What's your address?"

"What for?" She asked, looking suspicious.

"So I can bring clothes over," he replied in a 'you're –so-stupid' voice. Her eyes narrowed but he ignored that. "So where do you live?"

"9 Azabu Street, the blue house on the left," Mizu replied. She stood. "I have dogs by the way. I may tell them not to let you in."

He smirked back. "I'll find a way."

oOo

"Traitors," Mizu muttered under her breath as she watched her dogs allow them to be petted by Aoi. They were purebred German shepherds, bred for guarding and weren't dogs supposed to be loyal? She wanted to facepalm. She drew her curtains shut and went downstairs.

Aoi chuckled to himself and fed the last Chunky Munch dog treat to the animals and they barked happily. He patted one and it nuzzled his palm. Looking up, he spotted one of the curtains close and he wanted to laugh.

The doorbell rang somewhere inside the house. Next thing he heard was crash and two pairs of feet running towards the door. "Nee-chan, there's someone at the door!" A cute voice called and the door flew open.

Aoi had to restrain himself from glomping what he saw. Two children, a girl of about four and a boy of six were standing in the doorway. The girl had short, chin length strawberry pink hair that was tied into two pigtails and large blue eyes like her brother. His hair was blonde like Mizu's and they both had adorable, cherub appearances. _Kawaii…_

"Dai, Kiki, how many times have I told you not to open the door by yourselves?" Mizu's voice came as she jogged down the stairs. "It could have been a pervert, or a kidnapper! Do you want to get kidnapped?"

"Gomen onee-chan!" They apologized simultaneously and hugged her sides. She sighed and stared at Aoi. He stared back. Then he smirked.

"Your siblings are cute."

"Shut up."

He walked into the house, dragging a large, black nylon bag behind him.

"Hungry?" Mizu asked. He nodded and she disappeared into the kitchen. A small tug on his shirt made him look down. Mizu's sister, Kiki, was staring up at him curiously.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hyoudou Aoi," he replied. "A friend of Mizu's."

"Don't believe him Kiki-chan!" Mizu called back from the kitchen. "He's just a classmate."

"Ouch Mizu-chan," he feigned hurt and disappointment. "That hurts. Is that all I am to you?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ne, are you my onee-chan's boyfriend?" Dai asked, coming closer and fisting his hands on his waist. Mizu must have been eating something because she proceeded to choke on whatever it was. They could hear her coughs from the room. Aoi chuckled.

"No, I'm not."

"Good, because Kiki-chan thinks Aoi-onii-kunis handsome!" She beamed. "Kiki-chan loves Aoi-onii-kun!" The little girl proceeded to throw her arms around Aoi's legs. "Will Aoi-onii-kun marry Kiki-chan?"

"Aoi! What have you done to my little sister?" Mizu yelled from the kitchen. She walked back into the room, balancing a tray of shortbread and one of apple juice. She put them down and glared at Aoi. "I forbid that."

"Ne, onee-chan, why won't you support our love?" Kiki whined. "Is it because onee-chan loves Aoi-onii-kun as well?"

Mizu looked like she wanted to explode. Instead, she let her face fall and she facepalmed. Aoi laughed and decided to tease her. He came closer, while her head was down and draped an arm across her shoulders. "Yeah Mizu-chan, is it because you love me?"

She yelped and backed away, cheeks pink. Then she huffed and folded her arms, her voice becoming cool and calm. "In your dreams," she replied. Aoi chuckled. She was kind of cute. Not that he'd ever tell her…

"Onee-chan's face is red!" Dai cheered. "Why is onee-chan's face red like that?" Of course, that made her face redder.

"That's it, both of you, go play with your crayons or something!" They 'aw'-ed with disappointment but trooped off. She sighed. As much as she loved her siblings, they could just be embarrassing at times. "Alright, where are clothes you want me to wear?"

"They're right here," he patted the bag behind him proudly. "It took a while because I had to make them and redo a few others." Her eyes widened.

"You made all of that in one day?" She asked incredulously. He shrugged, pulling it open and rifling through the contents. "That's amazing!"

"Hn," he grunted, feeling pleased with her praise despite himself. Aoi pulled out a midnight blue dress with small white bows on the sides and white lace edging at the bottom. It had a halter neck that tied with two white ribbons into a cute bow at the back. She blinked, hesitating. She had never seen such a dress before. It was amazingly cute! She couldn't believe _Aoi_ had made it! "Go on," he handed it to her. "Stop standing around like that and put it on!"

She snapped out of her amazement and glared. "Okay, okay!" She disappeared into a nearby room and shut the door behind her. Aoi smiled. She was stubborn and annoying, but she was cute to tease. And she was nice.

He looked around, noticing the pictures on the walls of the sitting room. There were a lot of family photos. One of her mom and Kikki. One of her mom and Dai. One of her and her siblings. One of her mom, dad and her siblings. There weren't a lot of pictures with her, he noticed, just a few baby pictures and one or two of her when she was in elementary school.

She looked like a mixture between her mom and her dad. Her mom had pink hair and azure blue eyes and a cheerful smile. Her dad had blonde hair, blue green eyes. He was wearing a serious look but he had a mischievous look in his eyes. Both were very good looking.

"Aoi-kun, I'm done!" She pushed open the door and stepped out and clasped her hands in front of her. Aoi turned and appraised her. He cocked his head, scanning her. Mizu tugged the hem of the dress nervously. She didn't really like bows; she thought they were frilly and girly. "So, how is it?"

"Hmmm," he put one hand to his chin. "It's good but…" he considered it. "It doesn't make you look _cute_," he decided with a frown. "You're too developed for it so it makes you look…" he shook his head and then turned back to the bag. "Okay, next dress!" She blinked, _I'm too developed? Is that a compliment? I don't understand this guy!_

Mizu grimaced at the next dress; it was the worst so far, it was _pink_! Not pale pink; this was a very bright pink, the kind that would stick out for a mile and a half. Not to insult the dress, because it was beautiful. A fantasy of ruffles, bows and white frills. It would look cute one someone else. "Mizu-chan?" He waved it impatiently in front of her nose.

"It's pink," she pointed out. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know it's pink," he said, tossing it to her. She caught it and scowled.

"I hate wearing pink," she explained. His eyes widened. _Why does he look so shocked? _Mizu stared back at him.

"Why?" He folded his arms. "What's wrong with the colour pink?" He was glaring at her now as though she had just insulted his grandmother. Mizu shrugged, fingering one of the bows on the dress. "How can you hate pink?"

"I don't _hate _it per se…it's just so bright and cheerful and girly and…I'm not exceedingly cheerful," she muttered the last part. "I'm not all that girly either." She added with a shrug.

"You look girly," he shrugged. "And pink is one of the cutest colours anyway. So what, do you wear black all the time?"

"No," she glared. "But I'm still not wearing the pink dress." He sighed and took it from her.

"Fine, what other colours don't you wear?" He began rifling through the bag. She put her pointer finger to her chin as she thought.

"Mmm, not that many actually," she said aloud. "I don't wear bright pastels, bright pink and bright yellow." She shrugged. "That's about it." He scowled up at her.

"What, those are the cutest colours!" He yelled. "How can you _not_ like those colours?" She shrugged again, knowing better than to argue with him now.

"For the same reason I hate bright pink," she folded her arms. "Also, you may have noticed that, although I don't always wear black, my taste runs more to Gothic colours."

"Gothic," he muttered to himself as he dived back into the bag. Mizu blinked, wondering what he was doing. "Found it!" He pulled out a dark pink sundress with a black polka dot pattern. It had spaghetti straps. It wasn't quite pink though, it was more fuchsia. The skirt was a pretty layer of ruffles and it ended at her knees. It was cute, definitely cute. And it was her style too. "Try this one."

"Kawaii!" She stared. "Okay Aoi-kun," she smiled slightly. Dressing quickly, she twirled around, pinching the fabric between her fingers. She turned to see Aoi facing her with a thoughtful look on his face. "Ne, nani?"

"Do that again," he commanded. She looked at him blankly and he sighed and twirled his fingers in a circular motion. "Twirl around again," he still had that thoughtful look on his face. Blushing, she twirled again. "That's perfect," he muttered. "Now put one finger to your chin and widen your eyes."

"Why?" She folded her arms.

"Just do it!"

"No, say please!" She maintained eye contact with him. He finally sighed and folded his arms.

"Fine, stubborn girl," he muttered. "Turn around…please." She smiled and obeyed, curious to see where he was going with this.

"Aoi-kun," she placed her hands on her hips. "Why am I doing this anyway?" He blinked, his mind clearly somewhere else. "Aoi-kun?"

"Huh?" He focused on her, "I was thinking of something," his voice trailed off. She fingered the hem of the dress, it was really pretty. She really didn't want to take it off. "Do you like it?" She started and turned to face him. He came closer and tugged at one of her straps, righting it. "You can keep it, if you like it that much." He left his hand there on her shoulder. It felt very warm against her skin.

"Really?" She beamed and surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. "Thank you Aoi-kun!" He pushed her away, his cheeks pink.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled. She frowned and turned away.

"Geez, you don't have to be so mean about everything!" She huffed. "I was just thanking you!" He scowled and turned. He grabbed the bag and tied it at the neck. Then he tossed it over his shoulder like it weighed nothing. She gaped. He ignored this but allowed a smirk to peer through. She quickly schooled her features into a blank stare.

"I'm bringing some more cute clothes for you tomorrow," he told her. He pushed open the door. "Bye Kiki-chan, bye Dai-kun!"

"Bye Aoi-onii-kun!" They yelled back. He grinned and left. Mizu huffed and shut the door.

"I like onee-chan's new dress," Kiki smiled, walking inside the room. "Did Aoi-onii-kun give it to you? Do you think he'll give me one too?"

"If you ask I'm sure he will," Mizu smiled.

"Do you like Aoi-onii-kun?" Dai asked curiously.

"NO!" She folded her arms. They giggled and she blushed lightly. "That's it, TICKLE MONSTER!"

"AHHH!"

**So…how is it? Good, bad, terrible? I like the way Mizu-chan turned out, I don't know if I made Aoi-kun okay though. Read and review because I appreciate all reviews!**

**BlackGothicPrincess **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! *ducks thrown food* sorry, yes I know it's been months but don't kill me! I had it all typed out but then I started watching other animes and kinda...lost track...**

**Anyway, this is probably going to be the longest chapter so far, sorry the others were so short. Um…did I mention that I don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama? No? Well I don't (no shit, really?). Anyway, enjoy!**

**Mizu-chan**

"You've ruined my baby sister," Mizu muttered as she dropped down in her chair beside Aoi. "She won't stop talking about you and keeps asking when 'Aoi-onii-kun' is going to come back." She let her head sink onto the table. "What have you done?"

"Kawaii," he hummed, eyes focused out of the window, but he was grinning. Her eyes narrowed and she huffed, wondering how he had become so close to her family so quickly. All that was needed was for him to meet her mom. Pfft, like that'd ever happen. "Maybe I should come over today."

_That day may be upon us!_ "No." She replied immediately. He glaced at her and arched an eyebrow with a '_what's wrong with you'_ face. She hastened to add. "Why don't we go to the café?" She asked.

"Why not your place?" He arched an eyebrow. "Are you trying to keep me from 'ruining' your sister?"

"Yes," she nodded. "And I want to go to the café. I like your aunt." Aoi snorted and looked away.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I said so!" Wow she was annoying. But she was cute, he admitted this to himself when she pouted thoughtfully. It was probably by accident. She didn't seem like the pouting type.

"…I'll wear the pink dress…" she finally conceded. Just so he could see how terrible it would look on her. But he perked up and stared at her, debating internally. Then he nodded.

"Whatever, sure," he turned back to the window. She heaved a sigh, and then shuddered at the thought of what she'd have to do. She brought out her notebook and glanced at Aoi. She could see he was miles away, his mind mapping out dress designs and then brining them to life. It was a beautiful dream. She smiled.

Mizu studied him quietly. Aoi wasn't like any other guy she'd met. He was quiet and it seemed he didn't care about anything anyone had to say about him, he was strong too. Not just physically, but mentally and morally as well. He did the things he loved and didn't let anyone stand in his way. He could be a jerk at times but overall, he was a good guy.

All this in just two days, she smiled. "Arigato," she opened her notebook and began scribbling inside. She didn't see him look at her for just a second, before looking away again.

oOo

"~.~" *stare* "~.~"

"…"

"Aoi…why are your aunt and the maids staring at us?" Mizu asked. Honestly, it was kind of awkward. They could practically feel the eyes boring into them, as if they were being studied like two truly fascinating insects.

Aoi resisted the urge to facepalm. Instead, he shot a glare at his aunt. Satsuki waved cheerfully and gave a thumbs up. Erika acted like a cheerleader, mouthing words like: _Go Aoi!_ He groaned under his breath. Now he knew why. They thought he and Mizu were dating. He glanced at the girl and realized she wasn't by his side anymore. A quick glance around and he spotted her choosing a table for them.

"This place is too cute!" She smiled and looked at the menu. He picked up his own menu as well.

"What would you two like?" Misaki bounced over to them, grinning widely. Aoi groaned again but Mizu ignored this and smiled back.

"Could I please have the Strawberry Cheesecake and a milkshake as well?" She asked smiling shyly. Aoi blinked. When Erika left, he leaned forward and stared at her.

"Why do you do that?"

She looked bemused. "Do what?"

"Your voice becomes all cute and polite when you talk to adults," he replied. "Why?" She shrugged.

"My mom's family is really strict in the disciplinary area, so I was raised to be polite," she explained. "When I was little, I'd just use my cute and polite voice to get things like ice cream and toys. Adults love that kind of stuff. I guess it carried over."

"…so you're acting?" He grinned, teasing her. She blushed and frowned.

"No, I am actually polite!" She folded her arms.

"Really?" He chuckled and pretended to study her deeply. "I'm not seeing it."

"Jerk!" She stuck out her tongue. "I need sugar now."

"Here you go!" Misaki placed her order on the table in front of her. The change was instantaneous. Her eyes widened into large, pools of blueand her lips parted in what could only be described as awe.

"It's so beautiful…" she placed a hand on her heart and looked as though she were about to cry. He arched an eyebrow, amused by her display. Seeing his look, she stuck a tongue out. "I like dessert, okay?"

"Mmm, of course you do. That explains why you're so fat and uncute."

"…I'm not fat…" she said it so plainly that his insult fell flat. He blinked. Most girls would have panicked or gotten angry. Mizu smiled and stuck a spoonful of cream into her mouth. Her eyes immediately widened. Shock, delight and sheer happiness rushed over her. "This is the best cheesecake I've ever eaten!" Aoi resisted the urge to laugh at the look on her face. She looked like a delighted kitten.

After a while, he began to get impatient. She was taking too long to eat her cake. He wanted to get to the clothes! He didn't realize that he was tapping his fingers on the tabletop in a short, staccato rhythm. He stopped and glared at her, hoping she'd get the message.

She did. Mizu swallowed her mouthful of strawberry flavoured cream. "I'm not stopping just because you're angry. If you want me to eat faster, ask."

"Eat faster."

"…ask nicely Aoi-kun."

"…please eat faster _Mizu-chan_." He snapped. She nodded in satisfaction and sped up. A minute later, she was done with the last piece and he yanked her to her feet. "We're using the changing rooms!" He called back at the maids as he dragged her past the curtains and into the kitchen.

Where she saw what had to one of the hottest guys she'd ever seen. But as handsome as he was, what really drew her attention was the chocolate gateau in his hands. The cake was dark and creamy brown with chocolate and vanilla shavings on the top. It was beautiful.

"Cake…" Aoi blinked and stared at her. Then at the cake. Then at Usui who was staring at her with a bored/curious look on his face.

"Who's this?" He asked casually, placing the cake on the counter. Her eyes followed it longingly.

"This is Mizu," Aoi answered. Her eyes rose at the mention of her name. She smiled at Usui and then looked back at the cake. "She likes dessert," he explained, quoting her. She shot him a glare and stuck out her tongue. Then she turned back to the cake. "Come on," he tugged her away. "If you're a good model and stand still, I'll buy you cake!" He teased her. She turned to him with such hopeful eyes he had to laugh.

"Jerk, you don't joke with me about cake!" She slapped his shoulder. He ignored her, wincing slightly, and dragged her into the changing rooms. Then he released her and went to the corner where he pulled out the black bag he'd brought to her house.

"Try this." He handed her a beautiful black and purple dress. It was knee length and black all over save the top, which had purple ribbons running through it like a corset top. It tied at the waist in a bow. He held it out to her. She took it carefully and stared at it, running her hand over the fabric.

"It's beautiful Aoi-kun," she smiled. Then she reached for the hem of her shirt, expecting him to leave. When he didn't, she arched an eyebrow. "Um, Aoi-kun…" she jerked her head in the direction of the door. He started and blushed, and then he left. She giggled quietly and changed very quickly into the dress. "Done Aoi-kun."

He came back in immediately, which made her wonder where he had been and if he had peeked. She shook her head. Aoi wasn't like that. She presented herself to him with a quick twirl.

Aoi walked closer and placed his hands on her shoulders to turn her around. "Hmmm," he made a noncommittal sound in his throat. Then he loosened her hair, which had been tied in a loose ponytail, and brushed through it with his fingers. It was easy for him since he was almost a good head taller than she was.

"So?" She played with her fingers. "How does it look?"

"Hn," he stepped back and appraised her carefully. "Cute, as expected of me," he smirked proudly. She didn't ask if the dress looked cute on her, he'd just say no or tease her. So she folded her arms and waited for him to pull out another dress. He pulled out a baby blue Lolita dress. It had several white ribbons that tied at the arms and a large white sash that tied into a large ribbon at the back.

"Where do you find the time to do this?" She asked while he was tying up the ribbon at the back.

"Some of these were my aunt's," he replied. "I just made a few modifications. But most were from scratch."

"Where do you get the fabric?" She wondered. Buying the fabric needed to make these clothes couldn't be cheap. Where would he get the money?

"Misaki-chan recently gave me a stash of fabrics and lace that her sister won from some supermarket game," he gave the ribbon one final tug and spun her around. "Let me see…" She turned obediently and blushed slightly. "Cute…that's the one."

"The one for what?" Instead of replying, he grabbed her hair into two bunches and lifted them up at the sides to form pigtails. "Ow!" She slapped his hands.

"What?"

"That hurt! Don't just grab my hair you random baka!"

"You didn't have to hit me."

"Yes I did," she glared angrily and rubbed her head. "Ow…" Aoi chuckled. She raised her hand again. "Not funny!"

He caught her arm before it could come any closer and pinned it to the wall above her. "You have a considerable amount of violence in your blood, ne Mizu-chan?" He smirked down at her. "Cute."

Her mouth fell open in disbelief. "Seriously, that's when you call me cute? After I hit you and insult you? Are you a masochist?"

Aoi grinned and released her. "In answer to your much earlier question, this is the dress I want you to model for me."

"Oh…so what was with the hair pulling?" She frowned.

"I was considering possible hairstyles," he shrugged. "Not my fault you're a crybaby."

"You're the one who pulled my hair!" She countered. She reached forward and yanked his own hair. "Huh, how do you like that? Do you like it when I do this to you?"

"ARGH!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Satsuki, Erika and Honoka burst in, closely followed by Misaki and Usui. Mizu stopped pulling Aoi's hair and stared at them blankly. "What are you doing to Aoi?"

"…pulling his hair?" She answered, tugging lightly on the blue stands for emphasis. The boy pushed her away and ran a hand through his hair.

"What did you think we were doing?" Aoi arched an eyebrow, massaging his aching scalp. The four girls blushed and averted their eyes. "Wait a minute…you didn't…"

"What else were we supposed to think?" Honoka shrugged unrepentantly. "When all we could hear was stuff like 'do you like this Aoi? Do you like it when I do this to you?'"

Mizu's face went dark red. "That just sounds so wrong…"

"Why were you listening anyway?" Aoi stared at them.

"Well…you guys were in there for a really long time…" Satsuki blushed. "And we all assumed you were, you know…"

"…this is awkward right now," Mizu picked up her clothes from the floor. "So, I'm just gonna…go home now and…bye Aoi!" She ran out of the room. Then she stuck her head back. "By the way, when are we modeling?"

"Next Friday, at the park at 2 p.m."

"Okay, bye!" She disappeared again. Then they heard her voice again. "Usui-san, can I have cake?"

**So, what do you think? How is it? Read and review!**


End file.
